Lightning Rebirth
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: A boy named Zack has been reincarnated as Lightning Farron with the powers of a Saiyan then is gain after getting brought back to life as a demon. Now as Lightning will go through the world of High School, as the main character. WARNING! Futa, Yuri harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lewamus Prime 2017 is the one who gave me the idea for the story and is allowing me to use his OC, Zack. The outfit Lightning will wear is Lewamus' idea.**

 **Life 1: I stop being human.**

At the park in the dead of night behind some bushes and trees, Yuuma Amano was bent over against a tree. Her skirt was flipped up, panties around her ankle and her light purple top was rolled up. Which exposed her large breasts that bounced, because her lover named Lightning was fucked her good from behind. "Lightning-chan! Lightning-chan! Lightning-chan!" she shouted in ecstasy.

Not caring if she was being loud, Lightning's cock felt so good. It made her drool, even sweat. Something that never happens to her during sex. Also, her pussy tightens on Lightning's cock. Something Yuuma had control over. Not this time. Already she came four times already.

Getting a bit sweaty herself, Lightning opened her black hoodie jacket. Her sweat caused her black tank top to cling to Lightning's huge breasts. Showing them off more than they already are. She was glad her black sarong skirt wasn't the way. Just had to undo her dark grey baggy pants and white belt. "I'm about to cum! Where do you want it?" Lightning grunted.

"In my mouth!" She begged. Lightning pulled out and Yuuma quickly got on her knees and turns to Lightning's cock and began to suck it. She can taste herself on Lightning's cock and found it taste better. The way it goes down her throat made her body shake in pleasure. Yuuma puts her hands on Lightning's thighs and bobs her head at a fast rate.

Yuuma's eyes widen when Lightning fired her cum then lowered as she drank Lightning's cum. She had a taste of this numerous times and loved every moment. Wanting more, Yuuma wrapped her breasts around Lightning's still rock hard member. With her pussy juices still on Lightning's cock was able to move her breasts smoothly.

Relishing the moans Lightning made. Even how her breasts heats up by Lightning's cock. Because She just came, Lightning came again. Her cum spraying on Yuuma's face and her breasts.

After cleaning themselves up and fixing their clothes. Left the spot where they made love then went over to the water fountain. "Hey, Lightning-chan." Yuuma asked holding Lightning's hand.

"What is it Yuuma?" for some reason, Lightning got this sick feeling deep in her stomach. What was it?

Before she can dwell on this feeling, Yuuma got in close so their breasts are pressed together "Can I ask you something of you?" she asked blushing. This made Lightning blush too as Yumma had a very cute expression. "I was wondering if you'd die for me." she said with a smile then suddenly stabs Lightning with a spear made of light. "It was fun these few days. Too bad you're going to die. That was the best sex I ever had. What a waste of a nice dick. Oh, well." she sighs as Lightning's blood drips on her sneakers. "Sorry about this. You're a threat, so I need to take care of you quickly."

Yumma violently pulls the spear out and Lightning falls on one knee. She places her hand on her gaping wound and shot glares at her. But Yuuma just smiles at her. "If you want to blame someone, then go ahead and blame God, who imbued your body with a Sacred Gear." Yuuma grows blacks wings then flies away. Leaving Lightning for dead.

Feeling weak, Lightning falls to her back and looks at her blood covering hand "Serah." she said with regret. Looks like she won't able promise she made to her dear sister all those years ago. The thought made tears swell up. It was then a memory came to her. A memory of a past life when she was a man, The name she used escapes her. All she knows it was a boring life and when she died, some kind of God gave her a second chance.

To reincarnate as Lightning Farron. One of the heroes of Final Fantasy and placed in the world of High School DxD. The reason why that memory faded is the long time spent as Lightning. The first memory as Lightning was in an ally with a scared and cold Serah. The new life was hard at first but became better as time passed on. Was this the end?

Looked at the blood on her black fingerless gloves and her mind goes a beauty whose hair matched this colour. Lightning then heard her voice that radiated with elegance "So you're the one who called me, hm?" she let out a playful chuckle "You have... Now isn't this interesting? We, okay. Let me salvage your life." as she spoke, Lightning closed her eyes.

The sounds of an alarm clock buzzed loudly that woke Lightning up. She holds her head and groans. Annoyed that she had that same dream again. But, since that day when she first had that dream. Nights made Lightning strong in body and mind. Her senses are better than before. However, she's the opposite in the morning. At least she was greeted warmly by Serah every morning.

The school the sisters go to is called Kuoh Private Academy that was an all-girls school but changed to accept male students. "Will you survive the without me, sis?" Serah asked with a smile Lightning loves so much.

"I'll manage." Lightning said with a soft giggle.

After a kiss on the cheek and hug the sister parted ways then went to homeroom. As Lightning walked down the hallway, the Girls of the Kendo Club greeted their Captain. The ones who greeted her first was a girl with brown hair tied in twin tails with a red hairband and hazel eyes named Murayama "Morning captain!" she said smiling.

The other girl had light pink hair and eyes are a darker pink with a white hairband, her name is Katase. "How are you Captain?" she asked smiling as well.

"I hate mornings." Lightning said with a groan. The Kendo Club thought is odd as Lightning us to be a morning person, now she's not. Murayama feels Lightning's forehead to see if she sick. But did it didn't feel hot? All of them wonders what changed?

"Ta-daa! Feast your eyes on this! The masterpiece once thought to be unobtainable. The porn parody of the first series of Beauty Pure!" Matsuda shouted. He shows to his friend Motohama who's very happy to see it. The girls in the classroom look at them with disgust, calling them the lowest of the low, dirty apes, perverts, and a bunch of virgins. Matsuda hears this and angerly shouts while stomping on a chair "Hey, you little girlies need to stop staring! I'ma take you for a ride on the perv train in my head!"

"What a headache." Lightning said. She would rub her head but Katase was already on it.

"Can it, you futa freak!" Matsuda spat.

Lightning sighs "Your just mad because my dick is 8 and a half inches long." The girls knew Lightning had a dick but didn't know she had a huge cock. Hearing her size the Perverted Duo slump down in defeat.

"How do you know that? You measure it?" Motohama asked.

Lightning simply points at Aika Kiryuu who had a cocky grin "She told it to me and to Yuuma."

Akia: "I only told it to you and to some other girls. But, I never told it to a girl named Yuma." Aika said scratching her head.

Lightning: "I know I introduce you guys to her." Lightning said checking her phone but Yuuma's number and pictures are no there. As she tough about this, heard girls screaming in joy. Wondering whats going on, walked to the window to see Rias walking by. Because of her beauty gave Rias a lot of admirers from both male and female students. Lightning would be in the same grade as Rias but an incident causes her fail and made Lightning lose her captain of the Kendo Club status. The girls still call her captain tho.

"Rias-senpai is so pretty." Murayama said dreamfully.

"Yeah, but Captain is just as pretty!" Katase said hugging Lightning.

Murayama joins in the hug, causing Lightning to smile a bit. Then noticed Rias looking up at her and when they locked eyes. Lightning felt a pulse in her head.

"You alright Captain?" Murayama and Katase asked worryingly.

"Y-Yeah." Lightning said trying to sound alright, but the girls were not convinced.

When school was overnight fell, Lightning felt like having a walk while listening to a song called Who Is It. Lightning then came across a man in a coat and hat. She feels uneasy "This is unfortunate. To see something like here. Who do you answer, tell me?" Lightning ignores him completely and gives him the finger.

The man suddenly in front of her with black wings. Rage ignited in her heart once she saw those wings. "Answer me or I'll consider you astray. Tho I don't sense your master so you must be a stray. Killing you won't be a problem." He then throws the same spear Yuuma had and it hits her in the stomach. She tries to pull it out but the spear of light burns her hands. Even tho she's wearing fingerless gloves. The man in the hat violently grabs her long rose coloured hair that just pasts her shoulders "Allow me." he pulls the spear out, making Lightning scream in pain and fall to the ground. "So sorry about that, did must of hurt. I'll put you out of your misery!" He shouted with twisted glee on his face.

Suddenly, A blast hits his arm, destroying the spear, sleeve, and glove.

"This girl belongs to me."

Turning to the voice, the man saw it was Rias. "I know those crimson locks. you must be from the house of Gremory."

"Rias Germory. Nice to meet you, mister fallen angel. Try anything to this girl and I won't show you any mercy." tho she sounded calm, in her eyes was a growing rage.

A rage the man foolishly ignores "Well, well so she's one of yours. You shouldn't let your servant run amok. Another like me is apt to hunt her down while she's out for a stroll."

Rias made a fake smile "I appreciate the warning. But this town is under my jurisdiction. Get in my way, and I won't go easy on you."

"I could say the same to you heiress to the house of Germory. My name is Dohnaseek. You best hope we don't cross paths again." The fallen angel said flying away with a smirk on his face.

Rias quickly check the bleeding Lightning "Are you all right? He did a number on you. I'll patch you up back at your place." Right as Rias said that, Lightning blacks out.

Lightning's eyes then shoot open and let out a groan of annoyance "I'm starting to get sick of these fucked up dreams." it was then she then sees Rias sleeping on top of her "Why are we naked!" Lightning surprise yell caused the crimson-haired beauty to awake.

"Sis? When did you-" Serah said opening the door and froze on the spot upon seeing her older sister naked with another girl. What made this worse was that their clothes and underwear were scattered everywhere.

Rias was the first to break the awkward silence "Good morning." she said with a wave.

Serah waved back and very slowly closed. Then Lightning can hear Serah run downstairs shouting to their adoptive mother "MOM! MOM!"

"What is dear?" their mother asked in concern.

"Sis is sleeping with another girl. And they're both naked!" she said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Bring out the good china! Our little girl has become a woman!" the father said overjoyed with happiness.

You house is quite lively in the morning. Rias said with a giggle.

"I...am so sorry." Lightning said, covering her face in embarrassment.

Rias gets up and begins to up on her bra and panties while asking "How's your stomach?"

"Wait, that wasn't a dream?!" Lightning said shockingly.

"Nope." Rias said simply while looking her her white shirt.

"How? The wound was pretty big." Lightning wondered.

Rias once found her shirt, up it on then sat on Lightning lap. Right on Lightning's cock "I use magic but since the wound is fatal it took all night to heal it. By embracing you in the nude."Lightning's face went red when she said that "I'm Rias Germory. I'm also your master. Mind if I call you Light?" she asked with a very seductive look on her face.

"What?" was all that Lightning can say.


	2. Life 2: I Made Love To Rias

**Life 2: I Made Love To Rias**

"What?" Lightning said again. Still processing the fact she woke up naked with Rias. Who is, now only wearing a white unbuttoned shirt, black lace panties and bra. Also, Rias is sitting her lap and on top of her erect erection. No doubt Rias knows it's poking her. The smile on the red head's face says it all. Rias currently has her arms resting on Lightning's shoulders. Who's face matches Rias' hair.

"I'm your master." Rias then move closer. Lightning thinks she's going in for a kiss but she whispers into Lightning's ear "Your dragon friend is getting wild, let me tame it," Rias' soft voice makes Lightning's spine shiver. Moving back, Rias gets off Lightning's lap and slowly crawls down her body. Until Rias is face to face with Lightning's cock. Rias grabs it and began to stroke Lightning's shaft.

Smiling at Lightning, Rias slowly licks the back of her cock. Making Lightning moan. Rias likes how that moan sounds, keeps licking. Until she has the tip in her mouth. As she sucks it, rolls her tongue around the head of Lightning's cock. Rias doesn't mind the taste. In fact, Rias kind of likes it and wants more. So she takes more of Lightning's cock into her mouth.

Rias is only able to take half for now but she knows how it rubs the rest. Her hand won't be enough so Rias takes her shirt and bra off and then puts her shirt back on. All the while still sucking Lightning off. She bobs her head faster due to getting hooked to Lightning's taste. Who is still couldn't believe her crush is doing this.

There's no doubt on her mind Rias' mouth feels absolutely amazing. Nothing feels better. Or so she thought. When Rias uses her breasts to rub Lightning's shaft. They're so big that it completely envelopes Lightning's dick, "How are you liking my breasts?" Rias asks while moving her big breasts. Lust can be heard growing in her voice. She rubs her thighs together because Rias can feel her pussy juices leaking. She's never been so wet before. As well hot. The heat is nothing she felt before.

"Yes!" Lightning groans. She grips her bed sheets tightly, "They feel amazing! I'm going to cum at any moment!"

"As much I want your cum all over me, we have school soon so, you need to it inside me," Rias said. Letting go of her breasts, Rias takes off her panties and throwing them to the pile of clothes. Lightning's heart races when the girl she has secret feelings for is crawling on her lap. Rias' pussy hovers over Lightning's cock.

Very slowly, Rias lowers her lips. Both girls moaned as the became one. Their eyes are closed shut. Lightning moans by how tight Rias is and Rias are moaning to but it sounds like she's in pain. Tho Lightning didn't notice. She is too busy with Rias' tight and warm pussy. Rias holds onto Lightning which makes their breasts press together.

Their harden nipples are also rubbing against each other. This helps Rias with the pain somewhat. She moves her hips slowly. She bites her finger and Lightning presses her mouth on to Rias' shoulder. Her parents and Serah are wakes. Still getting a celebratory breakfast ready for Lightning and her "girlfriend".

The red-headed beauty adjusted to the pain bounces on Lightning's cock a little faster, "Light!" Rias moan into Lightning's ear. Who moans. Hearing Rias say her name is turning her on. She soon moves her hips with Rias. Both girls moan loudly, "Your cock feels good!" Rias repeatedly said. Each time she says it the lust in her tone grows.

Grabbing the back of Lightning's head Rias grabs a fist full of pink hair. By now, the pain is completely gone and is only feeling ecstasy. A small, lusty smile forms on Rias lips. She can't hold back any longer and lets out loud moans of pleasure. But as luck would have it, music starts to play. It overpowers Rias' moans.

Lightning and Rias looks at each other. They are about to kiss when Lightning's cock hits a sweet spot in Rias' pussy. Which results in Rias to move her head back. Lightning was still leaning in so she kisses Rias' neck. It was then Lightning discovers this is another sweet spot for Rias. Her pussy gets really tight and she moans even louder.

Seeing that Rias likes what Lightning is doing keeps kissing her neck. As well as licking and sucking it, "OH LIGHTNING!" Rias cries out, "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" right when Rias said that climaxes super hard. Covering Lightning's rod in her love nectar, "Are you...going to cum yet?" Rias asks and rolls her hips.

"I will soon!" Lightning said whimpering. Rias pushes Lightning on her back. She grabs Lightning's breasts and bounces on pink-haired teen's cock. The force she's going makes Lightning's bed creak. Feeling a little bold, Lightning grabs Rias' soft ass cheeks. A blush now forms on Rias' face. It is the same shade as her hair.

"I'm so glad I did this!" Rias shouts. Lightning wonders what she meant by that. Too bad she can't dwell on that because she fills up Rias with her seed. She came more with Rias then she did that bitch that killed her. Lightning doesn't want that of HER. Just on the red-headed beauty before her. Who has a wonderful afterglow.

It makes Lightning fall for Rias even more. Which Lightning though wasn't possible.

"That's it for now," Rias said panting "Don't want to be late for school," she sees Lightning's disappointment. Rais smiles and cups Lightning's face, "Don't worry, will continue this on another day."

"Sure!" Lightning said. Perking up. They clean themselves up, got dressed and went downstairs. When Lightning's parents saw Rias asked her a lot of question. Like how did they met, what's her favourite thing about Lightning. Like a champ, Rias answers all of them. Lightning was so embarrassed. She spots her little sister with a knowing smile.

"Now you know how I felt when brought Yuuto home," youngest Farron sister said.

The older sister sighs "And they say you're the sweet one."

Once breakfast was over the three girls where on their way to school. When they reached the front gates Rias said, "I'll send someone to get you."

"Okay." Lightning said as Rias waves and heads for her class. But she stops, turns around walks towards Lightning and kisses her cheek. The pink-haired teen turns bright red and holds the spot Rias kissed. Rias smiles and makes her way to class.

"Now we both have lovers," Serah said smiling.

"Y-Yeah," Lightning said blushing. Still holding her cheek.

"I can't wait to do a double date!" Serah said jumping with joy.

"R-Right," Lightning mumbles.

For the rest of the morning, Lightning recalls her fucking Rias. She wasn't able to enjoy that memory because she was hassled by angered students who asked her how she won Rias' heart. Thankfully, Rias' messenger arrives. It was Serah's boyfriend, Yuuto Kiba. Girls love him, guys hate him, "Rias-senpai wants to see you."

"Oh, lead the way," Lightning getting up from her desk. On the way, the way almost every girl waves at him. Some try to ask Yuuto out but he declines all of them, "We're here," Yuuto said. Stopping in front of a very old school building. Yuuto takes in her inside and stops in front of a door with a sign over it saying "Occult Research Club". He knocks on the door and said, "I've brought her President."

"Come in!" Rias said from the other side of the door. Yuuto opens it and both he and Lightning enters the room. Lightning sees something written on the blackboard and a strange circle drawn on the floor. Lightning then spots a small sitting on a couch. Lightning recognizes her. Koneko Toujou. Who is currently eating chocolate.

"Hey," Koneko said.

"Hey," Lightning said. She then spots something strange, "Is that a shower?"

"Yes, President is using it right now," Koneko said.

"What?" Lightning asks blushing. It was then she sees Rias getting out and someone is giving her a towel. With how the shower curtain is Lightning can see the outline of Rias changing, "Sorry for the wait," Rias said as she gets out of the shower, "I wasn't able to use to your shower because we're a little...busy."

Lightning's blushes when she said that.

"My, what a cute reaction," a black-haired haired beauty said, "My name is Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lightning said. She knows how Akeno is because she is just as popular as Rias. It's no secret Akeno has the biggest chest in school.

"The man who attacked you last night is a Fallen Angel," Rias explains, "His kind is mortal enemies of us Devils."

Akeno chimes in "We gain power from pacts with humans, however, Fallen Angels will trick them into rejecting us."

"And they are the Angels from God who are sent to eliminate both Devils and Fallen Angels," Rias adds, "Do you follow Light?"

"Yes," Lightning said nodding "And I have a feeling this three-way battle is going on for a very long time."

"Correct," Rias smiles and pats Lightning's head. Making her blush again, "What a smart girl you are." Rias takes out a picture from her pocket, "You know this girl, right?"

"She's real?!" Lightning said in shock "I thought she was just a dream."

Rias shakes her head "She's no dream. She's a Fallen Angel. After she killed you, erased all traces for her from pictures and memories."

"So that's why no one knows her," Lightning said then realizes something "Why does she want me dead?"

"Because you have a Sacred Gear," Rias said.

"They are some Sacred Gears give people something called talent," Akeno said, "But they are powerful Sacred Gears can be a threat for Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels."

"And you have that type of Sacred Gear," Rias said, "To give it form, you just close your eyes and strike a powerful pose,"

"Okay," Lightning said nodding.

Rias notices Lightning taking a martial arts stance, which has some flaws in it, "Where did you learn that stance?"

"It's the fighting stance of a powerful fighter named Son Goku," Lightning said smiling.

"I see," Rias said, "Try to do one of his moves so you can release your powers."

Trusting Rias' words, Lightning cups her hands and presses the back of her palms together and draws her hand back, "Kamehameha!" Lightning shots and thrusts her hands forward. When she did, her left arm starts to hurt a lot. She watches with shock as a red fingerless gauntlet with a dragon-like look, "What is this?"

"Your Sacred Gear," Rias said smiling, "And the reason why the Fallen Angels what you dead."

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you revive me?" Lightning asks.

"As you were dying, you called me with this?" Rias said as Akeno gives Lightning a piece of paper with a magic seal on it. Lightning remembers a girl gave her this paper on one of her dates with Yuuma.

"Because humans nowadays can't draw summoning circles have to use these form them to call us," Rias said, "You're dying wish was to see me. When I saw you have a Sacred Gear I brought you back. As a Devil, as my servant that is. Allow us to reintroduce ourselves," Rias said as bat-like wings growing out of her back.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, second year. I'm a devil, nice to meet you," Yuuto said.

"Koneko Toujou, first year. I'm a devil, hello." Koneko said.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, a third year. I'm vice-president of this club and I'm also a devil," Akeno said.

"And I'm their master. My family has a rank of Duke. I welcome to our club Lightning," Rias said.

"I'll be the best servant you have!" Lightning said. She then notices she has those bat wings too.

"Glad to hear but call me President. Don't want to give people funny ideas if they hear you call me master." Rias said.

"Don't want that," Lightning said.

"You should know they are Devil ranks. Some are born into their rank while others work for it." Rias explains. While Akeno leaves to get something, "The first thing I need you to do is to hand out these," Rias motions to large boxes filled with the paper Akeno showed Lightning.

Akeno soon returns. Holding a red and white Magical Girl outfit with a cape. The design looks like it came from the show Serah likes to watch. Sailor...something or other. Lightning doesn't really know. She was going refuse to wear it when Rias said "I made this by hand. I'm quite proud of it. The black shorts give it a nice tomboy look," with those words Lightning has no choice.

For the next few days, Lightning was basically handing out flyers dressed in the outfit Rias made. One day as she was sitting on a bench because she was on her feel all day sees a girl fall in front of her, "Why did I trip?" the girl asks. Lightning gets up and helps the girl on her feet, "Thank you!" she said and it then Lightning realize the girl is a nun.

"Oh shit."


End file.
